


the street's a liar

by lockandload88



Category: The Big Short (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Gun Kink, M/M, but it's not the most fucked thing i've ever read?, so all in all i think..., this is the most fucked thing i've ever written, we're doing pretty good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandload88/pseuds/lockandload88
Summary: jared and vinny are mafia and they fuck. that's all you need to know.
Relationships: Vinnie Daniel/Jared Vennett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the street's a liar

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS

Vinny snaps his gum in his mouth, considering his options.

Sitting awkwardly on the sofa in front of him is a traitor. Someone he trusted. Someone he thought was on his side, who is apparently working for the Germans - no.  _ Worked _ for the Germans. And now, he’s switched sides. Either that, or he’s really playing them, Inception-style.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Vinny asks, narrowing his eyes, crossing his arms.

“What, you don’t trust me?” Vennett snarls, “I told you I loved you. I fucking shot three guys to protect you and you think I’m, what? Pretending?”

“We’re not exactly in the business of truth, babydoll,” Vinny paces in front of Vennett slowly, like a predator stalking prey, searching for any sign of deception.

Vennett sighs deeply, irritated.

“Don’t you think there would have been more attacks if I’d been feeding them good information? Don’t you think FrontPoint would be dead in the water by now?”

Vinny barks out a laugh.

“Such faith you have in Deutsche,” he grins, stilling his movements, “You really think they could bring us down?”

Vennett bites his lip. Not sure, then, it seems - perhaps he doesn’t want to insult the man with a gun tucked into his pants, or perhaps he still isn’t sure where his loyalties lie.

It did feel real, though, when he’d confessed. He’d cried, a lot - ugly crying, painful. Lots of words streaming from his mouth,  _ love  _ being one of them.

Vinny isn’t sure about that, but he certainly likes the way Vennett looks with his hands cuffed behind him, hair tousled, tie loose and crooked. He also can’t deny that Vennett is useful. That he’s got good instincts. He’d like to keep him around, maybe with significantly less access… until he earns some trust back, perhaps? Yes, that sounds like a suitable excuse, one that Mark will buy.  _ I’m horny and he’s really hot, can we keep him? _

It’s definitely not that he enjoys Vennett’s company, or anything.

The man before him is eyeing the gun, a dark shape against Vinny’s white-clothed torso, with a dark, wide fear; something sinister in Vinny’s gut sparks at it. Maybe they have some time before Mark comes back. Maybe he can swing this just right - one last time before the boss gets told, in case Mark does something unpredictable (which is unbearably common, and simultaneously remarkable, given the “calculating killer mafioso” status).

He steps closer to Vennett, studying him, memorising the way he looks.

“I like you,” Vinny says, eventually, “It’d be a real shame if you were fucking me.”

“Pretty sure you’re the one who’ll be doing the fucking,” Vennett smirks.

“No, no,” Vinny huffs, smiling, “None of that attitude with me, sweetheart. Not tonight.”

He grabs Vennett’s jaw roughly, tilts it up so he’s staring right into his eyes, sees them crack open like an explosion.

“I want you to beg for it,” Vinny says quietly, dangerously, gripping hard enough to bruise, “I want you to beg to stay here with me.”

Vennett pants out a breath, hot on Vinny’s skin, swallowing nervously.

“Take me back,” he whines, quietly, desperately, squirming against his cuffs.

“Take me back,  _ what? _ ” Vinny growls, expecting a  _ please _ , maybe even a  _ sir. _

“Take me back, daddy,” Vennett whimpers, and oh, fuck. That’s hot.

“Shit,” Vinny breathes in sharply, and moves his hand down to Vennett’s throat, squeezing lightly, guiding his back to the sofa, laying him down. He doesn’t want to be gentle, but he doesn’t want to break him, either. He puts the gun to the side, and hopes for the best.

“Please, daddy,” Vennett runs his mouth, “Please, I’ve been bad. I deserve it.”

Vinny almost rolls his eyes. Vennett’s got his hands behind his back, his throat restricted, and a guy with a gun forcing his legs apart, and he still won’t shut the fuck up. If he thinks Vinny’s into loquaciousness, he’s got another thing coming.

As Vennett moves against him, though, he notices that the constant stream of words seems to be doing  _ something _ . The man beneath him is grinding upwards frantically, pupils blown, dark and endless beneath the warm, dim lightbulb. Interesting. Maybe this is more for Vennett’s benefit.

“Daddy, please fuck me,” Vennett pleads, cock straining against his jeans.

Okay, so maybe it’s doing something for Vinny, too. Holy  _ fuck  _ he looks good like this, and Vinny couldn’t give less of a shit if he was German or Italian or fucking Russian, he just wants to make Jared come so hard he forgets his own name. Jared? Vennett. Fuck. This is getting too personal.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Vinny whispers in Jared’s ear despite himself, “Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.”

Vennett actually  _ moans  _ at that, struggles against the cuffs, and Vinny unbuttons his jeans for him, peels them off to give him something to do while he tries to clear his head. This could be a very bad decision.

But then Jared is begging again, so out of control, so submissive - something Vinny never thought he would see in his life. Vennett is always so fucking cocky, so sarcastic, and this- this…

He did this. Vinny. He’s making Jared Vennett whine underneath him, his cock leaking through his briefs. He might never get to have this again. He’s not fucking stopping now.

He gets Jared’s underwear off and looks him over. The man is breathless, staring up at him, and Vinny wants him so badly it hurts. Wants to take care of him. Wants to make him beg some more, too. Vennett hadn’t even asked for the cuffs to come off.

He gives him strict instructions to not get up, to not even move, as he goes hunting through his bedroom for lube and a condom (he might be a bit kinky, but he’s not an idiot). When he finally gets back, having removed his own shirt and pants and spat out his gum, Vennett’s still there on the sofa, back arching up, searching for friction, and finding nothing. His cock is dripping wet, rosy, waiting patiently.

“Still hard,” Vinny grins filthily, “What were you thinking about, huh?”

“Nothing,” Jared says, a little too quickly, and Vinny’s smile grows wider.

“Embarrassed, are we?” Vinny murmurs, settling between Vennett’s legs once again, “It’s okay, baby. I won’t judge you.”

Jared bites his tongue, a sliver of the old attitude present in his eyes.  _ Fuck you,  _ that glint seems to say.

Vinny snickers, “Okay, big guy. How about I tell you what I was thinking about?”

Jared groans, a low sound, as Vinny slicks up his hand, pours some lube over Jared’s hole, cold and slippery and delightful.

“I was thinking about this,” He works one finger in, and Jared tenses, muscles tightening and loosening and tightening again, “Thinking about fucking you so hard that I can feel everything shifting inside you. Thinking about working you to the edge and not letting you come.”

“Fuck,” Jared breathes, and this time there’s no persona, just necessity. It’s real. The stuff before was real, but this is  _ really  _ real, too close, too terrifying.

“Please,” Jared says.

Vinny works him open, pausing and stretching at the right times, leaning forward and ghosting over Jared’s lips and neck, biting roughly at his jaw and shoulder. By the end of it Vennett is gasping, mouth hanging open, voice rough and needy.

“Sit up,” Vinny orders, and Jared shivers, awkwardly righting himself on his knees. They shift back a little so Vennett can bear weight on his arms and hoist his waist upwards, Vinny lining his dick up, burning the image of Jared, throat bared, chest heaving, into his brain.

“Fuck,” They say in unison when Vennett sinks down. Vinny grabs Jared’s back and shifts his weight, gets Vennett on his knees again, pressing up and down in a rhythm they made. Their chests are almost touching, almost heart to heart. Maybe he is in love, but this isn’t part of it. That’s separate. This is something else entirely, violence and heat and pure energy fighting to get out of them, and Jared’s hands are in cuffs, and Vinny’s heart is in chains, and Jared is bouncing and keening and exposing all this skin, and Vinny is holding them together, brushing his knuckles against Jared’s cheek, Jared’s nipples, Jared’s dick, and there’s so much air, and he has none of it, and he feels like he’s going to burst out of his skin, and Jared slows.

“I was thinking about the gun,” Vennett says, voice breaking, with a reverence that makes Vinny shake, “About you putting it in my mouth. About you fucking me with it.”

Vinny tries not to come right there, and reaches behind him, searching blindly till he finds the cool metal.

“This?” Vinny growls, gesturing with it, “I didn’t say you could stop.”

Jared starts his rhythm again and Vinny quickens it, snapping his hips up, trails the barrel over Jared’s arms and stomach, runs it up his cock. The noises Vennett makes are incredible, punched out of him, blinding.

“I’m gonna-  _ please _ ,” Jared says, tears welling up in his eyes, and Vinny nods. He’s almost there, too.

Vinny takes Jared in his hand and delivers him to the cliffside, frenzied and crying. 

Vinny strokes him, hard and fast, as he puts the barrel to Jared’s head.

Vinny leans in, low and dirty, and snarls, “Come.”

He manages to slide the gun to the floor as Vennett tightens around his dick, and then everything whites out.

They clean the mess up before Mark gets back, but Vinny doesn’t think he’ll get the stain out of his mind, flaring like a dying star. If that’s the last thing he gets, he thinks he’ll be happy with that.

But he’d still like Vennett around.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never really written something like this before so... bear with me. comment if you liked it. i don't believe in hell but i sure am going somewhere.


End file.
